The Past, The Future, And Now
by cutelittlemoondemon
Summary: Youko Kurama, The best thief in all of the Makai. Another thief ( WAS the best thief till Youko came and became the best) gets Kurama to join a up coming battle. HK ( HieiKurama) You have been warned. Don't like Don't read. ( More happens then just battle
1. The Best Thief: Youko Kurama

Early warning H\K stuff going on. Maybe not in the first chapter but there will be.  
  
Hey everyone. Yes this has an own character in it, but down worry she is not paired with anyone of the Yu-Yu guys and not as strong either.  
  
Here is her info.  
  
Name: Likki (Pronounced Lee-Key)  
  
Age: over 100,000 (Looks 15)  
  
Gender: female  
  
Species: Demon  
  
Type: half wolf half fox  
  
Hair: black with silver streaks Eye Color: Forest green. ( When mad turns red)  
  
Clothing: Chinese clothes. Usually black or dark navy blue (You know the one that Miyuki wears when they are going to get Yukina? The gay demon) When not battling a long Chinese black and blue robe with boots  
  
Personality in battle: Kills anyone in her way, vicious, mean, and will tear them limb from limb  
  
Personality outside battle: Tends to stay alone, does not really like anyone. Can be mean and curse people out, does not stand for crap and will beat you up if you piss her off.  
  
Weapons: claws, her fangs. She can use psychic powers  
  
Attacks: Psychic wolf howl. (Paralyzes anyone who gets in the way then they melt from the inside out.) Poison reaper (Slashes with claws and they get poisoned) Crushing aura. (Another psychic attack that makes people fall asleep and then steals power away from them.) She can move objects with her mind, and make her self float.  
  
Name: Shiyuki (Pronounced She-Yuu- Key) Age: same as Likki Gender: Female. Species: Demon Type: Fox Demon Hair: Dark red Eye Color: Sea blue. ( Turns dark blue when scared) Clothing: A silver kimono with a red silk obi. Other info: When she found out about Youko Kurama she fell madly in love with him. To bad he never felt the same. She can turn into a red fox with three tails. She gets scared easily, and seems to stay near Likki for protection.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. I only own Likki and Shiyuki  
  
"...." Talking '.....' Thinking  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Likki's POV)  
  
I've been searching forever, pretty much for most of my long life. Searching for what you ask? Good question for I am not quite sure as well. But I know as soon as I find it I will know.  
  
I just know I must always be moving, and maybe one day, just maybe I will come across what I am looking for.  
  
" Where is Shiyuki?" I ask in my calm voice as I come up to a merchant that seems to be selling rare jewels. I pick one of them up and slip it into my pocket without the merchant seeing. Yes. I was a thief, no one has ever seen my face, and so I can walk freely without worrying about being caught.  
  
The merchant never talked only led me into a small room where I waited for the demon I asked to talk to. Waiting. I hate waiting. They seem to think I have all the time in the world, so they take their precious time. Hm. Maybe they should take their time, they never know when this might be there last day here.  
  
" Likki, is that you?"  
  
" Of course it is."  
  
" It's been such a long time you know. But you still look the same."  
  
" Will you be quite?" I was starting to get mildly pissed off; Shiyuki walks in like nothing ever happened. She knows why I am here.  
  
I watched as Shiyuki nodded. " You want to know about Youko Kurama hm?"  
  
Youko Kurama. That name. How I hate it. I was the best thief in all of Makai till he showed up. People were no longer afraid of me. It was only the dreaded Youko Kurama they all talked about. I use to be the nightmare people had, soon I was more of a fairytale dream people were happy to have. No one ever knew what I looked like, but they could make up my description in their mind. How I hate him for what he did. He was able to get everything I wanted to steal I always came to late.  
  
" Yes. Tell me where I can find him at." Ever since I heard of his partner Kuronue being killed I lost track of him. I don't know where he is at or whatever became of him.  
  
" Likki. Didn't you hear?" Shiyuki sounded worried. But why was she worried?  
  
" Hear what?" My replies always came out so harsh. I watched as she flinched, but she continued.  
  
" Youko Kurama was killed, but I have heard he was reborn in the human world." Oh so that is it. I always knew Shiyuki was in love with that filthy fox, she must have been worried that I would say something rude. Well. Not today.  
  
Him being killed were words to my ears, but him being reborn made me grind my teeth together. " The human world huh? Maybe I will just have to pay him a visit." I stood up abruptly my black hair slinking off of the floor as I did so.  
  
Shiyuki jumped off of the ground, her red hair bouncing as she did so. " Can I go?"  
  
" Just don't get in my way." Shiyuki was my best friend you could say. I would never tell her she could not; it has been such a long time since I have seen her anyways. It was time. Time that I go and kill that fool Youko!  
  
~ End of Likki's POV. ~  
  
It was another busy day in Japan. People were crowded on the streets. The park was really the only place where Kurama could be by his self. Well, sort of.  
  
He was sitting on a bench; small children were running around yelling and playing.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes as he sneezed. ' Someone must be talking about me.' Kurama thought as he looked back down to his book to continue his reading.  
  
After awhile of reading he felt a familiar ki. Without even looking up he addressed the figure that was standing on a branch on a large tree.  
  
" Hello Hiei."  
  
" Hn." Came the black-haired demons reply. He jumped from the tree and landed on the back of the bench.  
  
" Is there something I can help you with?" Kurama glanced up from his book and smiled at the fire demon.  
  
" I need no help." Hiei sat on the back on the bench, his feet resting on the seat. Kurama shrugged and started reading again.  
  
"Hn. What are you doing fox?" Hiei seemed somewhat bored; he talked in his normal monotone voice.  
  
" Just reading." Hiei stayed silent, he had no idea why he was here. He just was. Kurama seemed to notice how Hiei was acting. He closed his book and stood up.  
  
" Why don't we go get something to eat?"  
  
Hiei said nothing.  
  
" Alright never mind if you don't want too-."  
  
" No. I'll go." Hiei interrupted.  
  
" Wonderful." Kurama smiled at his friend. They both left together to get some food.  
  
~ Hiei's POV~  
  
I decided to leave the Makai for a while. Why? I don't know. I just left and ended up in the human world.  
  
The human world, humans, and all there creations they make. I hate them. But for some reason I always return. Maybe it is because my only friends are there. Well I guess Yusuke and the fool Kuwabara are my friends, I don't think I would ever tell them that though. The first person I ever considered a friend would have to be Kurama. I always ended up near him. And of course I come to see Yukina, not that she knows I'm watching her.  
  
I ran faster than the human eye could see, I was going slower than normal though, I just did not feel like running like I knew I could. I looked at the humans, such disgusting creatures. He watched as cars went by. Such weird inventions they have.  
  
I jumped up into a tall tree and walked out on to the branch, I was at the park. I looked down and saw Kurama reading a book. I could tell her knew I was there.  
  
" Hello Hiei." He said to me without even looking up.  
  
" Hn." Came my reply. I decided to jump down from the tree, as I did so I landed on the back of the bench.  
  
I waited for Kurama to say something. I knew he would have to say something. He always did.  
  
" Is there something I can help you with?" Some how I knew he would ask me that. I told him what I always did.  
  
" I need no help." I always said that. I was telling the truth. I really needed no help. But sometimes I did and I still told the same thing. I never wanted to trust people. I sat on the back on the bench and put my boot-clad feet on the seat. I looked over his shoulder at something he was reading. I never learned the language of the humans. I don't see why humans would waste there time on such things. I know the Makai language and I know how to write it. That is all I need to know. My curiosity got the best of me. I hate it when it does that. I just had to see what he was doing.  
  
" What are you doing fox?" I asked in a bored tone, I wanted to make sure he did not think I was interested. I probably did not fool him. Oh well.  
  
" Just reading." I actually wanted to know what he was reading; I guess I did not ask the right question. I decided it would be best not to talk right now; I watched as Kurama closed his book and stood up. So many things were going threw my head I did not know what to say. Luckily he did.  
  
" Why don't we go get something to eat?"  
  
I stayed silent, I was not ignoring him, and I just did not know what to say.  
  
" Alright never mind if you don't want too-." I interrupted him, I don't even understand why it took me so long to say it, but it did. But I was able to get it out. I have too much pride.  
  
" No. I'll go." Kurama smiled at me. I like his smiles, though I will never tell him that.  
  
" Wonderful." He continued to smile at me. I jumped down to where he was and we both walked off going somewhere to get something to eat.  
  
*~End of Hiei's POV~*  
  
Kurama and Hiei were sitting at a booth; Hiei swung his legs back and forth. He hated not being able to touch the ground, but he had to live with it.  
  
" Hiei. Are you ok? You seem somewhat distant. More that usual that is." Hiei seemed to be snapped out of his thought by Kurama's voice.  
  
" Hn." Hiei sat there tapping a chopstick on the table. He never answered Kurama's question.  
  
" Hiei?" Hiei continued to tap the chopstick on the table. Kurama snatched the chopstick out of his hand. " What is wrong with you?"  
  
" Nothing fox, stop asking." Hiei still seemed distracted. 'I'm sure of it now. Another demon has entered the human world.' Kurama seemed to feel it as well now, he stopped asking Hiei question and stood up.  
  
" Hn, you feel it as well?"  
  
" Yes." Hiei stood up as well. Kurama paid for the food, Hiei had no human money. After paying they both exited the restaurant.  
  
Likki stood on top of a building. " It seems. Shiyuki, they have noticed us." Her forest green eyes watched as they left the building.  
  
" He looks different. How do you know that's him?" Shiyuki peered over Likki's shoulder.  
  
" I can smell his scent, roses mixed with a fox smell." Shiyuki sniffed the air. Her nose was filled with the wonderful smell of roses.  
  
" I forgot how wonderful he smelt. His scent carries good doesn't it?"  
  
The half fox, half wolf demon nodded. " It seems so."  
  
Likki smirked. She knew just how to get Kurama.  
  
So do you like? Please tell me what I can do to improve or whatever! Please review. Also if you want to be in the story email me or submit a review. There is going to be battles and there will be teams.  
  
Team Urameshi  
  
-Yusuke -Hiei -Kurama -Kuwabara -Likki - - - - -  
  
********  
  
Team 2 - - - - - - - - - -  
  
********* team 3 - - - - - - - - - -  
  
******  
  
Team 4 - - - - - - - - - -  
  
******** Team 5 - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**** Team 6 - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Those are the teams. Pick which one you want to be, and if you want to be the captain of one of the teams, besides Yusuke's of course.  
  
Info about yourself you need to give me.  
  
Name: Age: Species: Type: Hair: Eye: Appearance: Clothes: Personality: Personality in Battle: Weapons: Attacks: Other info:  
  
Must fill out all of this.  
  
I don't want any Mary- sue characters, but say you want to be fast really fast, ok you can be fast, but you will not be as fast as Hiei. Ok? Good glad you agree.  
  
Do you get what I mean?  
  
Hope you enjoy story! I will add soon! 


	2. The meet

Hey! Sorry this took so long to write!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Likki and Shiyuki. New characters are added in now!  
  
Here they are!  
  
Name- Miaju Age- 13 Height- 5'4 Race/demon: Wind apparition Eye color- Sapphire Hair color- light purple Hair style- two ponytails her bangs come down to her neck (like Suzaku leader of the saint beast) Clothes- Black skirt down to ankles, Blue tang top (looks like a sports bra) Jewelry- Flower anklet, brown butterfly choker Personality- feisty, hyper, flirtatious, preppy Other things- pointy ears like Jin, when she gets really angry the wind thrashes around her Crush: Major Crush on Jin the wind master Weakness- hot guys.  
  
Name- Hikari  
  
.  
  
Height 4'10  
  
.  
  
Gender female  
  
.  
  
Hair and eye description- Black hair that goes to the middle of my back, the bottom of it is kind of spiky ( How Nagi's hair looks off Tenchi Muyo) Blue highlights in hair. Has Gold eyes that turn red when mad  
  
.  
  
Age over two thousand but looks 13  
  
.  
  
Race Fire demon  
  
.  
  
Appearance- She is full demon so she has no human form. But she does not looks like a demon so she could walk freely in the human world if she wished. She is not very tall, the size of Hiei but Hiei is taller only because of his hair. I already told you her eye and hair color so lets skip that. Next question asks clothes so skip that here too. I look human but am NOT.  
  
.  
  
Clothing- Anything dark. Mainly black and dark blue. Only chinese clothing  
  
.  
  
Powers/weapons Powers- Dark flame, regular fire, psychic powers. She is good with any dark powers. She learns fast.  
  
Weapons- Katana, sickle ( Only it is small so fits easily in her belt) Her flames, and attacks. Her claws and fangs.  
  
.  
  
Personality- She is short-tempered, but can be calm. She is smart. She doesn't mind starting fights and can always finish them. She is sarcastic and can be very evil. She can get annoyed VERY easily  
  
.  
  
Likes/dislikes- Likes- any type of sweet food, dragons, flames, death.  
  
Dislikes- stupid people, girls who flirt, girls who get whatever they want, preps, cheerful things. Show offs. People who act like children.  
  
.  
  
History- A great thief, but just was never able to match Youko Kurama's skills. Youko Kurama is her idol and so is Hiei. She never had a family, lived by herself. Her family was killed when she was a child. She only knows blood and pain. She knows nothing about her family besides they were killed by the one she idols. Youko Kurama. But she doesn't hold it against him, once she saw how he was with his thief skills she began pushing her limits. Still she is no match for Hiei or Kurama.  
  
.  
  
Where they are from- She was born in the Makai, and lived in a cave.  
  
.  
  
Other information. She has wonderful hacking skills, loves to kill, or just maim someone. trains pretty much day and night. she is not good at making friends.  
  
Name- Hikage.  
  
Height- 5'4  
  
.  
  
Gender- female  
  
.  
  
Hair and eye description- Short red hair, long side locks. Has bangs ( Hair turns black when it is night time. But still same hair style) Her eyes are navy blue, almost black.  
  
.  
  
Age - Over two thousand years old  
  
.  
  
Race- Shadow demon  
  
.  
  
Appearance- She is 5'4 with short red hair and long side locks. Her hair turns black when is it night time. Her ears look like human ones. Once night time she has a small pale blue moon on her forehead. It glows when she is angry or shows just plain emotion.  
  
. Clothing- In day time she wears a dark blue kimono that matches her eyes. At night time she wears a red chinese outfit, it looks like a dress but on the side two large slits go up it ending at the hips. The chinese outfit is lines in blue.  
  
.  
  
Powers/weapons- Her powers are: She can take shadows of people and make them into slaves, they attack at her command. She also can summon an attack called the awaikage karite, which literally means " Light Shadow Reaper". What the awaikage karite does is steals the souls from demons which turn into an attack that melts anything. Another attack of hers is called kokuei katana, also known as Dark shadow katana. The sword gets surrounded by a dark mist like shadow and melts people from the inside out.  
  
Her weapons are: Well her shadow attacks. Her katana, her claws, her fangs.  
  
.  
  
Personality- She is dark and hard to read, she doesn't stand for foolishness and yells a lot. She gets annoyed fast and can snap at any minute. She is very quite unless angered then she explodes in a violent fit. . Likes/dislikes- Her likes are: Dark things, mystical creatures, everything quite, night time and wolves and foxes she likes strong demons mainly Youko Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Her dislikes are: Idiots, humans, people who are loud, weak demons.  
  
. History- She was born into the clan of the most well known Kage Youkai ( Shadow Demons) Being able to hide in shadows she was a great thief. When she was 10 bounty hunters killed her father and she has now called revenge on who ever killed him. Her little brother was taken and she is also looking for him. Her little brother's name is Shisou.  
  
.  
  
Where they are from- In the shadows in Makai, she was born in a place called Hikage Shima ( Shadow Island ) It floated above Makai but far away from the Koorime island. It was always covered in Shadows.  
  
.  
  
Other information- Besides hunting down the demon that killed her father and took her brother she is also looking for Youko Kurama who stole something from her, even though he did this she still respects him and wishes to be just as great as he is. When she is not fighting she spends her time stalking people, seeing what they do. She likes to sleep in trees. Even though she hates humans every now and then she'll escape to the human world to sleep so she'll not be bothered by demons that are after her head.  
  
Name: Ryou  
  
Age: 400 ( looks 12)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Species: Demon  
  
Type: Fire demon  
  
Hair: Black shaggy hair but not too long stops a little past the neck  
  
Clothing: Chinese robe ( Black) Black boots, and a dark blue sash  
  
Personality in battle: Ruthless, will attack until enemy is dead.  
  
Personality outside battle: Calm, but can be mean, does not like when people make fun of size, looking like a 12 year old never has it's ups. Has a creature called a Risuyuku ( Ree- Sue- Yuu- Kuu) Named Ryu- Shi ( Something like Dragon killer. I forgot. Does not matter though) It has black fur and blue eyes, metal bars around her ankles and part of tail. Ryou loves blood and will do anything really to see it. Drinks it too.  
  
Weapons: Claws, fangs, katana and psychic powers, and of course fire attacks  
  
Attacks: Sucks souls, rips things apart with claws, and well you know what a katana does, and does things with fire. Burns people up.  
  
Well there ya go! Here are the new characters! You don't have to email the characters to me if ya don't want too, whatever! Anyways on with the story!  
  
Kurama looked around the city, he knew there were demons here now, two of them.  
  
'Hiei. Have you found anything?' Kurama used telepath to talk to Hiei.  
  
'Yes. They are heading for the forest. Lets go.' Kurama nodded and took off for the woods, he searched for the ki of the demons, after finding it he knew they were both female and pretty powerful, well at least one of them was.  
  
Kurama finally found Hiei who was already at the entrance of the forest about to enter.  
  
" Hiei! Hurry lets go before the leave."  
  
" Hn." Which was Hiei's way of saying 'yeah'. The two demons entered the forest, Kurama only stealing one quick glance at the fire demon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
" It seems they are coming now, lets keep going deeper into the woods."  
  
" But why Likki? Why are we going deeper? We should wait for them and tell them why we're here."  
  
" No, I say we go farther, it would be bad for humans to even catch a glimpse of us."  
  
Likki and Shiyuki talked as they ran, if they didn't hurry Kurama and Hiei would catch up, and if not Kurama, Hiei sure would.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A girl with black hair that went down to the middle of her back, it spiked at the end with blue highlights, she held a hand held scythe in her hand and threw it at a large tree cutting it in two.  
  
" It needs to be sharpened." She said dully as she retrieved it.  
  
" Hikari-sama! Hikari-sama!"  
  
The demon now known as Hikari turned to face a small imp like creature. It was blue with horns sprouting out of its head, Wings arched on its back as he asked out the name of the one it was to get.  
  
" What is it you disgusting creature? Can't you see I'm busy?" Hikari picked up her scythe and began cleaning the bits of bark and dirt off with her sleeve.  
  
" Hikari-sama! Thou come! Thou follow thee humble servant!" The creature continued talking.  
  
" Fine, I'll come. Just remember this better be important. Or you'll die." The fire demon with quick movement hid her scythe and ran off at high speeds.  
  
" Wait for thee humble servant!" The imp took to the sky following Hikari.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hmmm. Today is a boring day. nothing to do." Miaju the wind apparition said as she hovered in the air. A light wind picked up blowing her light purple hair that was in two ponytails. Her long neck length bangs whipped around her face.  
  
Her sapphire eyes scanned the area she was in, in hope of something fun, a cute guy, possible Jin the Wind Master. She didn't care she was just plain bored!  
  
She let out a heavy sigh as she lay down in the air, it would have been weird to a human, but being a wind apparition it was very normal! Sleeping in the air was always fun!  
  
"Miaju-san! Come quickly!"  
  
Miaju looked at a small cat like creature that ran up to her.  
  
" What? What's wrong Hikani?"  
  
" You must come! A tournament is upon us! You must meet the fire demon Hikari-sama!"  
  
" Hikari. Sama." Miaju repeated.  
  
" All right! I'll go!" With that Miaju took off into the air swirling around just for the fun of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Hiding in the shadows are we? You can't get away from me." A red headed girl said as she bent down to pick up some sort of animal.  
  
" Hikage-san! We have no time! Hurry, hurry!"  
  
" Stop your yelling I'm right here. It's not even night time you know I'm more powerful when it's night." Hikage looked at a young girl who was tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
" Never rush me.."  
  
" Right Hikage-san!" With that Hikage snorted and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ryuu-sama, are you almost ready?" A small black creature with shackles on her front and back legs asked. Her tail swished behind her making a 'clinking' sound with the shackle that was also attached to her tail.  
  
" Be patient Ryu-Shi."  
  
" Of course. I'm just very excited! A big tourament! Want it be fun?" Ryu- shi jumped onto Ryuu's shoulder.  
  
" Hm. I believe it will be interesting. I haven't used my attacks in a while." The shaggy black haired demon said with a smirk.  
  
" Let us go."  
  
" Right Ryuu-sama!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* Hiei's POV *~  
  
I watched as the fox ran, he ran very graceful you could say, how pathetic of me to even think something like that!  
  
' I think I see them..' I thought as I gave a small burst of speed and easily caught up to two female demons. After a minute or so Kurama finally caught up to us.  
  
" Who are you?" The fox asked.  
  
" I am Shiyuki! You're Youko Kurama ne?" She was obviously a female fox, a red haired fox.  
  
" I'm Likki, I've come to offer something to Youko Kurama, a invitation to a tournament. Would you be interested. I must say if you decline I'll have to kill you."  
  
I snorted at that statement. Her? Kill Kurama? Not even I can kill him. What makes her think she can?  
  
" Don't talk nonsense woman." I voice as I cross my arms.  
  
" I wasn't talking to you." She shot a warning glare at me, how pathetic.  
  
" Hn."  
  
" It's all right Hiei, even at your threat I must decline. I'll never be in another tournament." Kurama said calmly as he stuck his hands into his pocket, I watched his graceful movement not even noticing I was staring at him. It seems that female fox noticed.  
  
' You have a crush on him?' I heard her ask me. Telepath..  
  
' What I have is none of your business.' I look away from her and back to my fox. Wait did I just say my fox? I meant Kurama.  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts I never even noticed what happened right in front of me, Kurama had the black haired demon pinned to a tree, her katana lay on the ground next to her feet. She must have tried to pull something on Kurama. How stupid.  
  
" I see you're still just as strong, I won't let you beat me again!" She shouted, the look on Kurama's face let me know he had no idea what she was talking about. What did she mean?  
  
~* Kurama's POV *~  
  
" Beat you again? What do you mean?" I asked puzzled. How odd she would say something. I'm not even sure who she is.  
  
" You know what you did! I was the best thief in all of Makai! Then you come along and take it all from me! You'll die for that!" She threw a punch at my face but I easily grabbed it and pinned it to the tree with the rest of her body.  
  
" I never knew that, anyways why should it matter? You could still steal things."  
  
" I don't care about the things I steal! I care about the fear people hold inside their selves when they hear my name! Now people only shake when they hear your name! I'll not settle for second place!" I had to hold her tighter as she began struggling, for a girl she was pretty tough. I guess to be a thief you need to be. I stole a quick glance at Hiei, I've been doing that a lot lately. Before I knew it she was out of my grasp. Note to self when pinning someone to tree, don't think about the one you love. Love?! Wait did I say that?! I don't love Hiei, do I? I have to stop thinking about him, I don't need to be preoccupied that I get beat.  
  
" Listen Likki-san, I never meant to make people not fear you or whatever but even the best of thief's fail at sometime."  
  
I could hear that other fox sigh, almost in a dreamy state. I heard her say something on the line of. " Kurama sure knows how to say the best things." Likki shot a glare at the fox I think her name is Shiyuki.  
  
I really didn't want to hurt her, the only way would be to enter the fight. I have an idea. I love when they just pop in my head!  
  
" Listen! Let me think about it ok? I'll tell you my answer by next Monday, do you have a team?" Likki nodded.  
  
" Yes I do, I've already sent for them. Fine I'll wait till Monday for your answer. Shiyuki lets go."  
  
" Aww, can't we stay?" Shiyuki really wanted to stay, maybe it wouldn't hurt.  
  
" I can offer you a place to stay if you wish." I say  
  
' Shuuichi! Don't be stupid! You can't trust them!' Youko began yelling in my head, I hate it when he does that, talk about a headache.  
  
' What would it hurt? I'm able to defeat them if I have too. I'll set a trap at my door so they can't get in.'  
  
' What about Hiei?' How did I know he would say that?  
  
' He'll stay with me.'  
  
' Do whatever you want, but if you die don't come complaining to me!' Finally Youko stopped his yelling in my head just in time for me to hear the answer from the two female demons.  
  
" Yes, we'll stay. I'll tell the group I sent for to meet me where you live. Youko Kurama, please show us the way." What have I got myself into? Good thing I no longer live with my mother.  
  
~* Normal POV *~  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama.  
  
" Why are you taking them in? You said I could stay tonight. There is no way I'll stay now." Hiei stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
  
" Sorry. I don't know why I even asked. You can stay in my room with me. They'll get the guestroom and their friends can have the living room." Hiei seemed to think over what the fox said, finally he nodded.  
  
" Fine, just get plenty of that frozen snow or whatever."  
  
" Sweet-snow?" Kurama asked smiling at the blushing Hiei, Hiei once called it that, thus making Kuwabara laugh at him. Of course Kuwabara was no longer laughing while he nursed his bruised face. Now Hiei tried to never use 'sweet-snow' for ice cream.  
  
" It's ok to call it what you wish you know. You're a demon, how on all of Makai would you know what ice cream is?"  
  
" Just get plenty of sweet snow fox!"  
  
" I will, don't worry." Kurama smiled at the small demon.  
  
" Shiyuki-san, I suggest you put this over your head." Kurama took of his jacket and handed it too her. She looked at it before pushing it back.  
  
" Or I could do this and get you to carry me Kurama-sama!" Shiyuki turned into a small red fox with only three tails. She jumped into Kurama's arms as they continued.  
  
" Still you'll need to be covered up." Kurama placed the jacket over the now purring fox.  
  
Hiei scowled at the two foxes, he wanted to be the one Kurama was holding. That thought made Hiei blush.  
  
' Why am I thinking like that? We are just partners. Nothing more! Love is a pathetic thing!' Hiei cursed to his self. When Kurama, Hiei, Likki and Shiyuki got too Kurama's apartment they were met by 4 other demons, it took while for Kurama to find one, it hidden in the shadows and all. Kurama noticed that one was floating and many people were staring.  
  
' What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
' It's your own fault, deal with it Shuuichi.' The human Kurama thought he could feel the Youko inside him smirk.  
  
' Great. Well best get this over with.'  
  
Kurama sighed and walked into his building still holding Shiyuki, Hiei followed closely, next was Likki then the other four demons, this was the start of a very weird team. Now all Kurama had to do was get in touch with Yusuke and the rest. If he could of course.  
  
Well chapter two! Woo!  
  
I'll be updating Ask Kuronue soon and also Familiar Stranger!  
  
This is Yaoi, I told you in the first chapter and everything, so don't like it then don't read it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and to everyone who emailed me!  
  
Arigatou! 


End file.
